


More Than A Teacher

by Piandaoist (piandaoist)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piandaoist/pseuds/Piandaoist
Summary: Sokka's friends group gets a little bigger.  #atla15 prompt | Friendship
Relationships: Piandao & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: #atla15 -- Avatar the Last Airbender 15th Anniversary Prompt Challenge, Piandaoist's Comfort Fic, Piandaoist's Short Stories Collection, The Piandao Library





	More Than A Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt Challenge](https://atlafans.tumblr.com/post/190938611989/caelum-in-the-avatarverse-february-21-2020): [#atla15](https://www.tumblr.com/search/atla15) | Friendship [@atlafans](https://tmblr.co/mnuJxs3q96ZkLxemOzj5bqQ)

When Sokka hugged Piandao, it was a spur of the moment reaction, the kind of thing he would have never done a year ago. “Hugging is for girls,” he would have scoffed. But now, after everything they had gone through, hugging the people he cared about just _felt right_.

When Sokka threw his arms around Piandao, squeezing him so tight that Sokka thought he had broken the guy, Piandao placed his hands–gentle and firm–on Sokka’s shoulders. The hug was a simple gesture - affection, the fragile beginnings of _friendship_.


End file.
